fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
We Can Do It
is the insert and image song for Pretty Cure Miracle Stars!. It is sung to the tune of Go! Up! Stardom! by the real-life J-pop group, Run Girls, Run!. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Sekaijū ni rabu to kiratto sumairu todokeru yo! (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Puri☆Chan (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Itsumo issho yumemiteta itsuka saikō ni kagayaku chansu Kujike sōna toki datte namida ochi sōna toki datte Kimi wa yasashī kotoba kureta Mezashiteta basho supottoraito Sono mabushisa ni makenai yō Besuto pafōmansu tokimeki wo hasshin shiteku Kiratto BUZZ tte Akogare no sutādamu! Watashitachi minna chīsana hoshi Kagayaku tame ni umaretekita no Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Minna issho ni Dokomademo nobotte ikō yakusoku ne (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) |-|Japanese= 世界中にラブと キラッとスマイル とどけるよ！ （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） プリ☆チャン（Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） いつもいっしょ 夢見てた いつか最高に輝くチャンス くじけそうな時だって ナミダ落ちそうな時だって きみは優しい 言葉くれた 目指してた場所 スポットライト そのまぶしさに 負けないよう べストパフォーマンス トキメキを 発信してく キラッと BUZZって 憧れのスターダム！ 私たちみんな 小さな星 輝くために 生まれてきたの Go-Go Go Up! スターダム！みんないっしょに どこまでも登って行こう 約束ね （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） （Go! Go Up! Go Upスターダム！） |-|English= You can send love and sparkling smiles all over the world! (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) Pri☆Chan (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) Always dreaming together is always the best chance to shine Even when you start to lose heart and tears are about to fall You gave me good advice Aiming for the spotlight You can't lose Give your heart-throbbing best performance Sparkling BUZZ A yearning stardom! We are all little stars We were born to shine Go-Go Go Up! Stardom! All together I promise to do my best (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Sekaijū ni rabu to kiratto sumairu todokeru yo! (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Puri☆Chan (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Itsumo issho yumemiteta itsuka saikō ni kagayaku chansu Kujike sōna toki datte namida ochi sōna toki datte Kimi wa yasashī kotoba kureta Mezashiteta basho supottoraito Sono mabushisa ni makenai yō Besuto pafōmansu tokimeki wo hasshin shiteku Kiratto BUZZ tte Akogare no sutādamu! Watashitachi minna chīsana hoshi Kagayaku tame ni umaretekita no Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Minna issho ni Dokomademo nobotte ikō yakusoku ne (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Kimi to deae nakattara akiramete shimatta kamone My dream Ippo fumidasu yūki ya nayande mo warai aeta koto Zenbu! Zenbu! Taisetsu dayo Tōku ni mieta supottoraito Ima watashitachi terashiteru Dorīmu kamu turū zenryoku de shōmei shiyō Kiratto BUZZ tte Kake agare sutādamu! Sorezore no karā mitsukedashite Dare to mo chigau miryoku de hikaru Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Shinjiteiru yo Itsumademo nakama datte yakusoku ne Koe ga furue sō datte (watashi ga irukara) Jishin no nai toki datte (watashi ga irukara) Shippai wo osorenaide pojitibuna hāto de To the shining stage, Go up there Mirakuru no sono saki e ikō Hitori ja imi ga nai Minna to te wo tsunagi Akogare no sutādamu! Watashitachi minna chīsana hoshi Kagayaku tame ni umaretekita no Go-Go Go Up! Sutādamu! Minna issho ni Dokomademo nobotte ikō Wanna be a STAR (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Wanna be a STAR (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up sutādamu!) Yakusoku ne |-|Japanese= 世界中にラブと キラッとスマイル　とどけるよ！ (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) プリ☆チャン (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) いつもいっしょ　夢見てた いつか最高に輝くチャンス くじけそうな時だって ナミダ落ちそうな時だって きみは優しい 言葉くれた 目指してた場所　スポットライト そのまぶしさに　負けないよう ベストパフォーマンス トキメキを　発信してく キラッと BUZZって 憧れのスターダム！私たちみんな　小さな星 輝くために　生まれてきたの Go-Go Go Up！　スターダム！みんないっしょに どこまでも登って行こう 約束ね (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) きみと　出会えなかったら あきらめてしまったかもね My dream 一歩踏み出す勇気や 悩んでも笑い合えたこと ぜんぶ！ぜんぶ！大切だよ 遠くに見えた　スポットライト いま私たち　照らしてる ドリームカムトゥルー 全力で　証明しよう キラッと BUZZって 駆け上がれ　スターダム！それぞれのカラー 見つけ出して 誰とも違う　魅力で光る Go-Go Go Up！　スターダム！信じているよ いつまでも仲間だって 約束ね 声が震えそうだって(私がいるから) 自信のない時だって(私がいるから) 失敗をおそれないで ポジティブなハートで To the shining stage, Go up there ミラクルのその先へ　行こう ひとりじゃ意味がない みんなと手をつなぎ 憧れのスターダム！私たちみんな　小さな星 輝くために　生まれてきたの Go-Go Go Up！　スターダム！みんないっしょに どこまでも登って行こう Wanna be a STAR (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) Wanna be a STAR (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) (Go！ Go Up！ Go Upスターダム！) 約束ね |-|English= You can send love and sparkling smiles all over the world! (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) Pri☆Chan (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) Always dreaming together is always the best chance to shine Even when you start to lose heart and tears are about to fall You gave me good advice Aiming for the spotlight You can't lose Give your heart-throbbing best performance Sparkling BUZZ A yearning stardom! We are all little stars We were born to shine Go-Go Go Up! Stardom! All together I promise to do my best (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) I might have given up if I couldn't meet you My dream The courage to take the first step or to laugh even if you suffer Everything! Everything! is important A spotlight that looked far away Now we are shining Let's prove with Dream Come True full power Sparkling BUZZ Run up Stardom! Discover each color It shines with a different charm from everyone Go-Go Go Up! Stardom! I believe I promise that we'll always be friends Even when my voice seems to shake (because I'm here) Even when I'm not confident (because I'm here) Don't be afraid of failing with a positive heart To the shining stage, Go up there Let's go further to a miracle It's meaningless to be alone Joining hands with everyone A yearning stardom! We are all little stars We were born to shine Go-Go Go Up! Stardom! All together I promise to do my best Wanna be a STAR (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) Wanna be a STAR (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) (Go! Go Up! Go Up Stardom!) That's a promise Category:Movie Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Stars! Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs